


Anniversary Love

by Sonic2978



Category: Shakugan no Shana
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic2978/pseuds/Sonic2978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shana and Yuji's wedding anniversary. So the couple use that as an excuse to make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Love

It was late at night in the Misaki City. Sounds of love could be heard all throughout the Sakai household. It was the wedding anniversary of Shana and Yuji Sakai. So the lovely couple used the occasion to make sweet love.

Shana was laying down on the bed making moans of pleasure as her husband was top of her plowing deeply into her. She had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck when she looked lovingly into the eyes of the man moving on top of her with him doing the same. The wife pulled him down slightly pressing her soft lips against his while enjoying the pleasure she felt as he moved on top of her.

"I...Hah!" She gasped in pleasure. "Love you, Yuji...Hah!"

He leaned down, still ramming into her and kissed her softly before pulling away. "I...Hah!" He gasped with her. "Love you too...Shana..." Yuji continued pounding his wife, pleasuring her for several more minutes until...

"Sh-Shana...!" He said her name through a gasp.

"G-Go ahead, love..."

One more thrust later, the two had a large orgasm coming onto each other. Yuji fell down on top of his wife when she tightly wrapped her arms around his body and kissed on the side of the head, still panting. The young man lifted his head to place his lips against hers and place his hands on her breasts, getting a soft moan out of her.

She pulled away from his lips giving another moan of pleasure when she felt one of his hands start moving around on her clit. She couldn't put into words how good she was feeling right now with what he was husband was currently doing.

"Please...Hah!" She moaned. "More...Yuji...Hah...More..."

He circled his tongue around her nipple, lightly nibbling on it getting her even more aroused while at the same time, slipping two fingers in and out of her core. He could feel her climax coming soon, so he removed his hand and moved his mouth from her breast to her womanhood sticking his tongue inside causing the raven haired woman to give a load moan. Her dams burst and she released her honey for him to lick clean of her womanhood.

She pulled him back to her and slammed her soft lips to his again, kissing him and pulling back seconds later.

"Your turn, Yuji..." She said with a look of mischief. Within the blink of an eye, she flipped them over so that she was now on top of him. She reached her hand back behind them, under the blanket to grip his very erect length getting a moan out of him when she did so.

The amount of pleasure that was going through his body felt insane. She stroked his length so gently with her soft hands. She continued this handjob for several seconds before moving on. The amount of pleasure sent through his body skyrocketed when he felt the presence of her mouth on his dick. She started by moving her tongue along the head and then moved her mouth downward. Yuji moaned in pleasure from the blowjob that his wife was giving him. After a few minutes, he couldn't hold back anymore and released a load right into her mouth, which she swallowed.

She moved back up to her husband placing a soft kiss on his lips for several minutes and pulling away with a pant.

"Hey, Yuji?" She said in a slightly seductive tone.

"Yes, my love?" He wrapped his arms around her body, groping her soft ass cheeks which he could she enjoyed by the small moan she gave.

"Why don't we..." She moved a finger down his chest and kissed his neck before looking into his eyes with mischief. "Try something different?"

"And what would you like to try, my dear?" He asked in the same tone as her.

She got up off the bed and led him over to the wall, pressing her back against it. He could tell just what she wanted to do by the seductive smile. She slammed her soft lips to his again when her husband lifted her up by the legs, suspending her in the air and pinning her in between him and the wall. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips as he quickly shoved his cock deep inside of her and started to thrust. She broke the kiss as he continued to pound her getting loud and audible moans.

"Faster, baby...Hah!" She requested through another moan.

He did as his beloved requested and increased the speed of his thrusts, much to her enjoyment. He plowed her quickly and harder getting them both more and more aroused. She moaned and yelled his name softly as he continued banging her. His thrusts drove her crazy with pleasure. He plowed as deep as he could into her womb as hard as he could, getting faster and harder.

"Sh-Shana...Hah!" Yuji was reaching his limit and couldn't hold back much longer.

"G-Go ahead, sweetie...Hah!" She said through another moan.

Plowing deep into her pussy once more, he made one last final hard thrust into the core of his wife and released into her as she released onto him as they gave one last loud orgasm. The couple panted as they stumbled back over the bed, pulling the covers over them. The woman laid snuggled up into her husband's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

"You...always know how to make a lady feel good..." She said lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I'm glad I was able to do so." He kissed her again.

She rolled over so that she was now on top of her husband's body, stomach first and looked at him loving. He wrapped his arms around body tightly to keep her from rolling off of him. She lightly set her lips on top of his. He was able to feel the pressure of her soft breasts as they shared that kiss.

"I hope I was able to make you feel good too, Yuji..." She said lovingly.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the comment she had made. "Are you kidding? Of course you did. And I don't think anyone could do better."

Shana giggled and lightly kissed his chest. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Yu-chan."

"I love you, Shana." He said with complete love in his voice.

"I love you too, Yuji." She lightly kissed him again. "Happy anniversary, honey."

"Happy anniversary, my sweet."


End file.
